Scar's reign
by Youwillloveitorhateit2
Summary: What if Simba really died when he was young so Scar never got overthrown and he continued his reign. In this story he gains his heir and continues the circle of life
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Scar's POV

I walked up and down the cave of the Pridelands waiting the arrival of my new cub from Zira. She had promised me a healthy strong boy and I was anxious as to how he would turn out. After at least 3 hours, Sarabi came out of the cave and told me the news of my new cub. I smiled with glee when she confirmed it was infact a boy. But what he was shocked me the most was how ugly he was. His fur was grey and he had frizzy black fur that made me shudder. His face was long and his body was thin and slender, he was not my son as he looked as weak as a twig. I turned away.

"What is it Scar?" Nala asked helping my cub find his mother's milk. I growled and she started at me with shock," Do you not love your cub because of his looks?" I nodded and she snarled.

"He is not my cub!" I declared and Zira burst out crying," Get out of here and take that cub with you!" Everyone gasped and Zira got up sadly.

"How could you do this?" She asked and I ignored her staring at the other lioness with thought. He examined them all form Tufi a lioness with orange fur and a tanned underbelly. She had emerald eyes like her rouge sister Tamila. I smiled at them and they returned it. Then there was Mina who was black and had a yellow patch on her front paw and unlike the others she had crystal blue eyes. There were so many! With Nala and Zelina who are very similar in colour and personality. I strolled over to Tufi. She looked worried.

"Meet me in my cave when the sun goes down," I whispered into her ear and she nodded in fear. I calmed her down by taking her paw from her and she didn't take it away. She was too afraid to and that made me like her even more. I left and waited for her.

Tifu's point of view.

I was worried about what Scar would do. He turned away Zira and was sure to demand another heir to his throne. I enetered his cave to see him laying there awaiting me. He smiled menacingly.

"You know what your hear for," He said and I nodded. It lasted all night and by morning I felt the regret. I sneaked out to find Tamila to tell her about what happened. It was clear he was going to impregnate every lioness as he examined us all. I cried as I ran in the cave and Tamila was already there demanding answers. I told her everything and she sat in shock.

"What? Are you ok? He won't get away with this!" She declared heading off. I stopped her in her tracks. She looked at me her usual green eyes were pure bloodshot red. I pinned my ears to my head in fear of what my short tempered sister would do. My mother was there too and she was as angry as Tamila. My mother comforted me whilst I watched my sister storm out angrily towards Scar's cave. I just hoped nothing would happen to her.

Scar's POV

Tamila entering my cave was a joyous surprise. When I saw that Tifu had gone I assumed she was going to tell her. She obviously had. Tamila came storming over angrily and it made me smile.

"How could you do that?" She asked growling angrily. I walked behind her and she turned her neck so she could see me.

"What? leave you out? Don't worry your turn is here!" I said and she stared in horror. I jumped on her and she tried to move but I put my paw on her side and lightly dug my claws into her to keep her still. She hated it and attempted to cry out but I pushed her to the ground and kissed her. Tamila struggled and I stopped. She got up and tried to claw me but I grabbed her claw and returned the favour.

"Wha...WHY?" She shouted running out. There was pride in me as she scurried away hopefully carrying my young. When I went to the lioness cave later it seemed as if they all knew what had happened.

Tamila's POV

After a few weeks my sister and I received the news that we were both expecting Scar's cubs. It hurt me more than anything to know that I was impregnated by that monster. Tifu cried when she heard the news but was happy she was going to be a mother despite who the father was. Scar had been at work again and we were worrying if Nala or Mina were pregnant. They had both been getting head aches and morning sickness so we assumed they were.

"Morning sis," Tifu mumbled rising up. The baby was taking a toll on her strength and she had to miss out the hunts, much to her dismay. I was still strong and continued to provide food for the pride. Scar was taking thought of the circle of life business and he had kicked out the hyenas yesterday for threatening to attack Tifu and me.

"Good morning," I said back and got up too we then proceeded to go outside. When Sarabi stopped us. She had a very grim frown on her face. I gave her a questioning look.

"What is up, Sarabi?" Tifu asked and Sarabi looked up.

"It is Sarafina...," Sarabi began and I jumped in.

"No. Scar hasn't. Has he?" I asked worried if Sarafina had gone through what Nala, Mina, Tifu and I had gone through. But Sarabi stayed quiet.

"No! Poor Sarafina where is she?" Tifu asked and Sarabi shook her head.

"Nobody knows! Scar is not letting anyone in his cave and she isn't anywhere else!" Sarabi explained and I ran to Scar's cave. I've had enough of his warpath and I was going to end it before he got Sarabi or Zelina.

 **So this is the first chapter enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tamila's POV

I ran to Scar's cave all alone. I was the only one who had the courage to speak out to him unlike the others. There were no other males left ( because Scar banished them all) so I had a disadvantage against him. However I had to stop him from his wreckles behaviour. When I entered the cave Zelina was already in there trembling with fear, her usually bright eyes were pale and grey. As soon as she saw me she ran behind me to hide from the monster.

"Back for round 2?" Scar asked and I trembled remembering the last time I came here. I growled and got into a fighting position incase he got any ideas.

"No I have come to put and end to you warpath!" I declared baring my bright white teeth. He smiled at me menacingly.

"I can beat you easily," Scar said and I got ready to test that but I realised he was right. I mean I am a pregnant lioness who is against going to fight against a King who chased all the males of one pride away. I looked down, " Thought so,"

"I don't care anymore!" I snarled lashing out at him. Zelina ran out of the cave like I instructed her to. Scar pounced on me knocking me onto my side. I bit his leg and he fell to the ground in pain. Rising up I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and Scar smiled in triumph. He clawed my face as hard as he could and blood spilled everywhere. I felt weak and faint as my eyes became blurry and my mind dazed. The orange lion looked down at me with glee.

"You have 30 seconds to run Tamila," He said and I stumbled up and headed out of the cave as fast as I could, leaving droplets of blood on the grass every now and then. I had no time to say good bye to my sister as I had to get out of the Pridelands to find the other males and get them to come back with me. I looked back at Pride rock once more before running towards the jungle, it was the best place to hide for now.

Tifu's POV

*a few weeks later*

Tamila had disappeared without a trace and Scar wouldn't let anyone mention her name. Zelina said she saw her fighting Scar but does this mean she is dead? But surely Scar wouldn't kill a pregnant lioness? If so he is completely heartless. I couldn't leave the cave as my pregnancy bound me to Pride rock.

"Tufi why are you out here?" Sarabi said as I crept down the rock's steps. I looked at the ground. Sarabi looked after me like a daughter (as she did every lioness) so making her angry made me feel upset. I turned around and went back to the cave with Sarabi following me. I went to enter the cave when a sharp pain came all over my body and I collapsed.

"Tufi!" Sarabi shouted and I looked up weakly. She ran of to get Rafiki as I hoped it had nothing to do with my cubs. A little while later Rafiki came and ran some of his tests. He whispered something to Sarabi and she ran out of the cave. I wondered what was going on.

"You are going into early labour," Rafiki said confirming my fears. I knew it was dangerous to have cubs this early on. Sarabi came back with my mother, Scar and Nala. Scar sat at the back of the cave on the ledge awaiting the birth of his young. I went red in pain as I delivered 5 cubs. They were so tiny and had barley developed proper claws yet. They were shuddering in the cold. There were 4 males and a tiny little girl cub. I licked her fur tenderly and the others as Scar came over. All of the boys were orange like him and had black frizzy manes however the little girl was pure black with brownish eyes and a yellowish patch on her eye and front foot. I decided to call her Tammy after Tamila much to Scar annoyance but I knew he didn't care for my little girl he only cared for Scamp, Koda, Kiani and Jamal. They all had their own individual differences but it was difficult to tell them apart.

"Perfect well done Tufi," Scar said and I was grateful I had done something right for him. I snuggled up to my cubs as the night went by.

Tamila's POV

I had been travelling for weeks, following a single trail to try and find the Prides old males. I felt tired and hungry as I neared the edge of the newest grass plains I had travelled through. I laid down and slept but I was awoken by a similar voice. I opened my eyes to see a male lion I knew very well...Malka.

"Malka!" I shouted nuzzling him. It had been so long since we had last seen each other that it was memorable to touch each other again. He shouted my name too and nuzzled me back. His string like mane rubbing against my fur.

"Where are the others?" I asked and he directed me to them. When they saw me I received the same greeting I did form Malka form the rest of them. They all suddenly saw I was pregnant and I explained what had happened. They were all in shock.

"You cannot go back there!" Mheetu said.

"Stay with us," Ordered Malka but I shook my head.

"You need to come back with me so you can kill Scar!" I said but they all said no. They all made up silly excuses and I felt angry," Well at least come back so we can bring the others with us!" but they still didn't want to. I looked at them with anger.

"Look Tamila, go get your friends by yourself and bring them here we will then let you back in," Luco said and I went to turn around," But you will stay here until you have your cubs, you are not in any state to go on the long trip back yet," I nodded and smiled. In the space between now and when I give birth I could persuade them to come back with me to defeat Scar..

Mheetu's POV

I was a bit concerned about have Tamila staying with us but what Luco says goes. I offered to take her hunting but she always refused. Her pregnancy was obviously effecting her mood. I growled and got Malka to look after her as he knew her best. I went off to hunt with the others. Luco ordered everyone about so we collected just about enough meat to feed ourselves and the new addition to our pride. I wondered back to our cave to see Tamila asleep with Malka -awake- next to her.

"Hi Malka, got a new gal?" I teased and he blushed and nodded. I smiled as I was happy for them. Tamila awoke and sort of smiled at me. She probably still hadn't forgave me rom when we fought as cubs over a silly argument. I decided to wear the same expression on my face to show my friendliness.

"Hello Mheetu how was the hunt?" Tamila asked nuzzling Malka.

"Quiet good the others are bringing the food to you so you don't have to go far," I told her and she nodded gratefully. I went and slept behind a rock.

Malka's POV

Tamila and I got together quickly and are an official couple. I told her I would help to raise her cubs so she didn't have to do it alone. It made her happy so I went along with it. I was coming back from hunting when she was coming out to go for a walk.

"Where are you going?" I asked and she shrugged. I didn't want her unattended incase she goes into labour and no one is there to help. I followed her and she began a game of chase until she fell to the ground in pain. I ran over to her as quickly as I could. She was panting.

"Don't leave me," She said and I nuzzled her reassuringly. I laid by her and helped her to deliver a cub. When she was born I was automatically in love with the little cub. She was a tan colour and had bright green eyes.

"What should we call her?" I asked and Tamila whispered something into my ear and I liked it. We called her Ni.

 **Sorry I haven't updated much -things come up- but it isn't that long but it will be in the future (at least 6000 words per chapter) and also I need names for cubs as soooooo many lionesses are pregnant! Thanks for reading please like and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Tammy's POV

Daddy never speaks to me that often and when he does it is usually something I did wrong so when he approached me today I was so nervous to see what I had done this time. He walked over with my brothers at his side. They admired him and constantly followed him every where. I looked up at him.

"What is it daddy?" I asked as he nuzzled me. I was shocked as I had never received such attention from him. My mother looked over in shock too. She just shrugged so I went along with it.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you how to hunt?" He asked and I jumped up eagerly. My brothers groaned but daddy glared at them so they shut up," Boys go entertain yourselves! Your sister and I will go hunting alone!" They all growled.

"But dad!" Koda said.

"We really wanted to come too!" Jamal said.

"She is a silly girl! take us," Kiani mumbled.

"Please dad," Scamp insisted but daddy shook his head. I smiled with glee. This would be my first time hunting with me dad! I was so excited! We left Priderock and headed over to the antelope's grounds. Daddy went low to the ground so I copied him. He smiled.

"So what do we do now?" I asked and he trecked over to a slight clearing where he got into a pounce position. I did the same. He told me to watch so I crept behind a tree. My dad jumped over and sunk his teeth into an antelope's neck. It tried to get away but he sunk his teeth deeper and deeper into it until no more movment was possible. I came back from behind the tree to him.

"What do you think then?" He asked and I nodded watching him lick blood off himself. I sniffed the ground and looked at my dad.

"They went that way," I said and he looked confused.

"I know that stupid! Why are you telling me?" He hissed going back to his mean self. I looked at the ground.

"I thought...I was just trying to help!" I shouted before running off in the direction of the scent. I could hunt on my own! I ran through the grass until I came across the herd. I jumped out and roared as loud as I could. If I am honest it wasn't even a meow. The antelope laughed and continued eating. I walked over to one that looked about my age.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" He said sarcastically. I growled. He laughed again," Come on take a joke!"

"What is your name?" I asked ignoring his rudeness. He looked at me.

"My name is Ayo!" Ayo said and I told him my name and explained why I was out here. He looked angry," Your telling me it was your dad that just killed my mum?" I was shocked.

"Yes! I mean no...I mean..." I began but was cut off. My new friend turned away.

"You mean yes!" He shouted alerting the other antelope around him. I cowered away. Ayo told what looked like his dad about what had happened. Ayo brought him over. I backed into a rock crying.

"Your father killed my wife!" The antelope said hitting me with his hoof. I was sent flying across the ground and gained a long cut down my eye. I ran off but he followed me. I screamed for my dad but I couldn't see him coming to help me. I reached a river and had no where else to go. I couldn't swim so I would drown but If I stayed the antelope would surely kill me. I looked behind myself and jumped in. The water was cold and horrible as I spluterred and splashed it all around trying to stay afloat. A huge wave sewpt me under and my head bashed against a rock.

Luco's POV

I was patrolling the river to check for any predetors or hyenas when I saw a yellow and red blob float up and down in the water. I tried to look closer without getting in incase it was a deadly fish. When I looked closer I realised it was a lion cub. I jumped in the river and fished her out. She had a Scar down her eye and was knocked out cold. I ran back to the cave.

"I found a lion cub floating in the river!" I shouted laying her down gently. Tamila picked her up and kept her warm with Ni whilst I went to find the others. I stopped and looked back at the little cub. She wouldn't make it through the night without healthcare- the kind Rafiki gave her. I needed to find Mheetu (who had been Rafiki's student) quickly so he could help out. I found him grasing on a rock.

"Mheetu I found a cub in the river we need you to take care of her!" I directed.

"Why me?" He asked and I put my paw on my head.

"Your the one who was Rafiki's student!" I pointed out.

"That was ages ago I only just about remember it all," He said and I tugged him along to the cave. When we got there Mheetu was still unsure but once he started to help the cub there was no stopping him. He wouldn't let anyone come near until he had done apart from Ni and Tamila who were keeping the cub warm. He finally finished and we were all relieved to see the cub alive and on the way to recovery. She was scared at first but we calmed her down.

"Do you know where you come from?" Tamila asked gently licking the cubs forhead. The cub shook her head. She couldn't remember anything apart from her name which was Tammy. We didn't know what to do. Ni and Tammy went to play outside whilst we decided what to do.

"Tamila can feed her but who will raise her?" Mheetu asked and nobody knew what to say. Suddenly out of the darkness Kola stepped out and asked of he could. Kola was a pitch black lion with a huge brown mane and was known for being alone (and enjoying it). We were all shocked.

"Of course you can!" I said and the others were still confused. He went outside and we followed him. Kola patted Tammy on the head gently. She looked up and he smiled at her.

"Do you mind if I become your new dad?" He asked and she nodded. Kola laid down and Tammy snuggled up to him. Mheetu and I looked at each other as Kola had never expressed such love towards something. We decided to leave it be and get on woth our duties.

Kola's POV

I woke Tammy up early so I could show her around her new home. She seemed excited so I took her through the jungle to a clearing which all of us males would hang out and talk. Se made I a place to play tag so I joined in for a game. We continued going forth when she decided to play hide and seek -without telling me- and I panicked when I could not see her. I suddenly heard giggling from inside a hollow log and looked inside. She was there crouched in the corner laughing her face off. I helped her out and we circled back to the cave. By the time we got back the others were wide awake.

"Where have you guys been?" Luco asked and I explained. He smiled," Why do you want to look after Tammy?" I looked at the ground.

"I don't want to tell you," I said but he insisted," No one knows this but before we were chased out Tufi and I were expecting secretly,"

"Really?" Luco asked and I nodded.

"But when Tufi went out for a hunt an antelope struck her in the stomach and we found out that the cub had died. I was so shocked that I wanted to spend the rest of my days alone so that i wouldn't loose anyone," I explained and Luco understood.

"But i still don't get why you want to look after Tammy," Luco said and I told him.

"Rafiki done a little operation to take out the cub and it was a girl who looked exactly like Tammy does so i decided to adopt her so i could raise her as my own," I explained and Luco understood it all.

 **Thanks for the name suggestions! I used one for an antelope as i struggled to think of any! I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Bye for now. Keep the suggestions coming.**


End file.
